Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{8} - \sqrt{2}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{8} - \sqrt{2}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 2} - \sqrt{2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2} - \sqrt{2}$ $= 2\sqrt{2} - \sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 - 1 )\sqrt{2} = \sqrt{2}$